Without you
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Yoite dies, and Miharu tries to cope with the waves of grief and loneliness. T because of a little violence Anime, because i haven't written anything with the anime ending before. YoitexMiharu
1. So close

**Here's my new Nabari longfiction! It's been typed up for a while, but I'm dumb and forgetful XD  
I own nothing, even though I'd like to, and I'm trying to collect all of the Nabari volumes...**

Enjoy~!

* * *

Miharu was sitting beside Yoite's rocking chair, sharing a smile with the older boy now and then. They were the only ones home, so it was peaceful.

"Yoite..." azure eyes moved away from his knitting and saw that Miharu was starting to get up.

"It's tea time, what would you like?" the younger boy said with a smile, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Lemonade please... Hey, Miharu?" the last two words were a bit nervous, and that puzzled Miharu.

"Yes Yoite?"

"Can you come here?" Yoite said, still shyly.

Miharu got up and and stood next to his precious friend.

"How do you think the scarf is coming?"

"It looks beautiful, you're doing a great job..." but Miharu was confused, why had Yoite been nervous to ask that?

But then Yoite flushed a dark pink, and kissed Miharu's forehead gently.  
The green eyed boy dared not say anything while he felt Yoite's lips on his skin, the moment was too perfect, but once Yoite had broken away and caressed Miharu's blushing cheek, the younger boy still couldn't find his voice.

"I'm sorry that was so sudden... I just wanted to say thank you." Yoite's voice was incredibly affectionate, and accompanied by a ashamed, shy smile, made Miharu want to melt into a puddle. Yoite was so beautiful...

"Y-Yoite, what was that... I should go get your lemonade!" said Miharu shaking his head and blushing.

As the younger boy walked away, Yoite smiled one of this peaceful, happy smiles he would often wear now, and Miharu was surprised the older boy couldn't see his heart glowing.

* * *

As Yoite tilted his head back to look at the sky, he felt himself becoming tired.

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, Miharu... I hope I'll sleep with dreams of you... Goodbye, my dear Miharu..."_  
Cobalt blue eyes closed, and blackened hands began to dissolve. There was one last peaceful smile before strength failed him so much that was impossible, and then Yoite was gone, his body and soul drifting into the sky.

* * *

Miharu was almost whistling with happiness as he walked out if the kitchen with a tray, Yoite had actually kissed him! Miharu had been to shy to confess to the older boy, but confidence was pouring from the boy's glowing heart, and he though today, he'd finally tell Yoite how important he was to him.

But then the happy bubble was burst, a glow extinguished. Green eyes gazed at the chair rocking regularly back and forth, and the cream sweater slumped on the back of the chair, and Miharu's heart broke even before he realized what had happened.  
Running to the front if the chair, Miharu nearly dropped the mug on the floor; the ball of yarn had rolled of the chair, an almost finished scarf lay on empty clothing. A trembling hand went out to see if they were truly empty, and they were, and Yoite was gone.

* * *

**I know it was short, but i had to split it somewhere... This will be three chapters, and reviews make them come faster!  
~hugs everyone~  
~Yoitemichealis**


	2. Recolections of a Time wished for

**Here's the next chapter peoples~! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it! The the third a final chapter will be up before next week end :D**

**I don't own Nabri no Ou, no matter how much I dream of that...**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Miharu had always known this would happen, and Yoite had lived much longer then anticipated, but he didn't think it'd happen today. The farewell seemed like a lie as Yoite kept living, months after Kazuho had said he would, and the two boys grew even closer then they already were.

Yoite had given Miharu a scare twelve weeks ago; when the memory of the ordeal with the Kairoshuu, and Miharu was still on edge and over protective.

The middle-schooler had run to Hana and Thobari's house like he usually did, skipping after school activities so he could spend more time with Yoite.  
As Miharu walked into the bright house, the usual warm welcome accompanied by an affectionate smile was missing, and the green eyed boy got frightened.

He started to search the house for his older companion, growing more frantic with each empty room. He searched the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms, Yoite's bedroom, the dining room, and even Hana and Thobari's shared bedroom, but Yoite wasn't anywhere.  
Miharu was on the verge of a breakdown, he sunk to the floor and cradled the woven bracelet Yoite had made him, pressing the soft bracelet against his heart.

"Miharu, are you okay?" came a familiar worry filled voice, and a gentle hand had touched Miharu's shaking shoulders.

"Yoite, where were you?!" Miharu had screamed, bursting into tears and hugging Yoite tightly.

"I was in the backyard, watching the birds" Yoite had said, trying to comfort the younger boy by playing with his hair.

"You scared me..." Miharu had sunk into Yoite's warm arms, and soon both of them had fallen asleep on the couch together.

* * *

But that was months ago, and Yoite was truly gone this time, and he wasn't coming back.

_Why didn't I tell him then?!_

The only words Miharu could choke our to the glints if light, that were once Yoite, were "I'll never forget you, Yoite."  
The green eyed boy was answered with a breath of strawberry and lemon scented air, and he tried to hold onto that gift, but it was insubstantial.

The tears came, heavy and fast, they were soaked up by the fabric of Yoite's sweater and scarf.

When Miharu heard his friends running down the road to the house he did nothing, just stayed crouched and sobbing.

"Miharu what- Oh no..." Raimei started crying, and was embraced by Kouichi.  
When Gau saw the empty rocking chair, tears fell from his eyes as well.  
But the messy haired boy tried to touch Miharu's shoulder, and the young boy fled from the comforting gesture, he ran to Yoite's bedroom.  
He locked the door behind him, flung himself down on the bed, and cried until he was too exhausted to move.

* * *

**IT'S SHORT AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

**Review please, they make my day!**

**~Yoitemichealis**


	3. A heart far too weak

**Here's the last chapter~! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed so far, they keep me writing!**

I don't own Nabari -weird laugh- Yet

* * *

Miharu was balancing on the rail of the train tracks.  
A butterfly darted in front of his face and made him lose his balance, he started to fall.  
But strong, warm arms caught him, and then brought him into a beautiful embrace.

"Yoite..."

"Hi Miharu" Yoite said with a smile, setting the younger boy on his feet.

Then the scene changed, it changed to a few minutes later.

Miharu entered the abandoned train first, followed by the older boy, intertwined fingers connecting them.  
They sat down next to each other on the falling apart train seats, and Yoite pulled the smaller brunette close. Miharu blushed a bright red, and felt his heart beating happily and quickly.

"Miharu, you're red, do you have a fever? Are you okay?" Yoite looked genuinely concerned, and he lifted his hand to check Miharu's temperature.

"I'm fine..." said Miharu, and trying to calm the storm of fantasies and emotions clashing in his head, buried his face in Yoite's thick coat, hiding the deepening blush that had taken over his face.

The emerald eyed boy felt something warm and blissfully soft touch the small part of his forehead that wasn't buried in black fabric, accompanied by a small "chuu."

"I love you..." those words were answered by a shy gift of the same.

"I love you too..."

_Two young men in there late twenties sat in the abandoned train, they really didn't look too much different then when they were 14 and 16._

_The train had rusted, there was much more ivy covering it, but that only made it look more rustic and beautiful._  
_Bamboo was crowding around the train car, some of it pressed right into the walls._

_But in the mist of lush bamboo towers, and thick ivy curtains, Yoite and Miharu were still holding hands, there love was symbolized by this place, they had confessed to each other here._

* * *

Miharu woke up with pain filled tears flowing down his face, it was only a dream... Yoite was still gone... Miharu was alone...

It was the third time he'd had the wonderful, terrible dream, three days since Yoite had disappeared. Miharu had not talked to any other human in these days, just to Yoite's scarf.

Suddenly, Miharu whispered "Yoite...", jumped out of bed, and ran to the kitchen.  
The emerald eyed boy grabbed a knife, plunged it into his heart, and twisted the blade.

* * *

Everyone was distraught, they had hoped Miharu wouldn't do this, but no one had completely believed he would want to live now Yoite was no longer in this world.  
Yukimi was informed, even though he had cut himself off from Miharu and Yoite to protect them. He was one of the hardest hit, and promised to support Miharu's grandmother, who no longer had her grandson to take over the restaurant.

Two graves were erected side by side, sobbing friends and family standing in a small circle, light blue roses and lemon scented candles laid on freshly dug dirt.

Miharu and Yoite would never be forgotten, their graves would be visited for years. They were loved by so many people, and they were sorely missed.

_In the afterlife... Maybe they'll be able to fulfill Miharu's dream, living together forever... But they'll always be missed..._

* * *

**It's short... AM I DEPRESSING!? Well, this might be because I'm a little depressed... So yeah...**

**Reviews please~! Free hugs if you review~!**

**~Yoitemichealis**


End file.
